Romione
by RonxHermsever
Summary: El romione involucra a Ron y a Hermione y es perfecto. El Romione no es más que una forma de cerrar un historia y no hacerla tan obvia. El romione es canon, pero JKR confiesa que no hubiese funcionado. ¿Qué pasa si Ron tiene algo que decir?


**Hice esta historia hace media hora atrás después de enterarme de las declaraciones que JKR en una entrevista que le concedió a Emma Watson. Sinceramente, estoy triste por lo que dijo y se me ocurrió este cara a cara entre Ron y la escritora para tratar el tema. Aquí son las 3:51 a.m. por lo tanto cualquier error es porque estoy medio dormida.**

* * *

Ron no es suficiente para Hermione y él ahora lo sabe, después de todo no es tan torpe como el mundo piensa y es capaz de ver más allá de lo que Harry cree. Ron Weasley esta celoso de su mejor amigo, no porque es el héroe de esta historia, ni por todo el oro que tiene en su cámara de Gringotts, ni mucho menos por la cicatriz de rayo que está en su frente. Ron Weasley está celoso porque su mejor amigo se quedará con la chica que él cree que es el amor de su vida y se la arrebata de las manos sin que él pueda hacer nada. Después de Todo él es Harry Potter y en cambio él solo es Ron Weasley y una mujer debería estar loca si lo prefiere a él por sobre Harry tal como lo dijo Voldemort ¡Cuánto sabe ese maldito! ¿No?

En un mundo perfecto Ella podría amarlo tanto como él la ama (o eso es lo que espera). Se sienta sobre una roca contemplando el mar, pero al cerrar los ojos se sorprende porque no siente nada. No siente ese persistente aguijón venenoso incrustado en su corazón, ni tampoco ese dolor de cabeza que lo ha acompañado en todo su viaje. De hecho, ni siquiera recuerda las cien razones que enumero durante toda una noche de "Por qué Ron Weasley quiere a Hermione Granger". Vagamente piensa que tal vez su cabello debería ser la razón número cinco…

-Lo siento- dice Rowling a su espalda apareciendo de la nada.

-Eso esperaba- responde él ofuscado mirando el horizonte.

-Debería haberlo dicho antes…

Ron asiente con la cabeza y no dice nada más por varios minutos.

-Esta es tu creación, puedes jugar conmigo cuanto quieras. Solo soy eso ¿no? Solo una mala creación de tu mente.

-Yo no lo veo así- rebaté Ella sentándose a su lado- Tú eres el personaje más cercano a la realidad en toda la saga.

-Entonces ¿Por eso es necesario acabar con mi felicidad?

-Yo solo necesitaba decir lo que pienso Ron.

-¿Y arruinar mi vida?

J.K. niega con la cabeza.

-Esto no se trata de ti.

-¡Oh! Olvidaba que no soy más que el amigo del protagonista. Gracias, por recordarme que NADA gira en torno a mí.

-¡No seas dramático!

-¡Y tú no seas malvada! ¿Sabes? Has dañado personas.

-Necesitaba decirlo- se defendió Ella.

-¿Qué necesitábamos terapia de pareja?

-Sí, mantengo mi opinión.

Rowling sostiene la mano del pelirrojo un momento para calmarlo.

-¿Estas segura que Hermione hubiera tenido un matrimonio feliz con Harry?

La escritora asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Pues vete a la mierda!

J.K. sonríe tristemente.

-Es solo que tú y ella… sus personalidades no dan para una historia feliz. Yo era Hermione y tú eras mi mejor amigo. Sí me preguntan si le amé, la respuesta siempre será Sí, pero no funciono.

-Que a ti no te haya resultado no significa nada maldita sea.

-La vida es así Ron, no es bella como en un cuento.

-Entonces ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me creaste como un idiota segundón. La amo ¿entiendes? ¡La amo por tu culpa! Por poner esta idea en mi mente y jamás sacarla de ahí. Por dejar que le regale un perfume, por dejar que tenga una novia para ponerla celosa, por intentar salvarla cuando la torturaste. ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Lo recuerdo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Dónde está Harry en ese momento?

-Preocupado por un bien mayor, pero luego cuando las cosas se calmen. Él despertaría una mañana y sabría que la ama.

-No tiene sentido.

-¿La vida? Lo sé.

-No, tú jodida teoría. Escribes una historia que solo se ve desde el punto de vista del protagonista que NUNCA manifiesta atracción por su mejor amiga a la que considera su hermana, pero él la merece más que Yo.

-No, no la merece más que tú. Simplemente son más compatibles sin saberlo.

Ron apretó la mandíbula y arrojo una piedra al océano.

-¿Qué hay de los lectores?. Cito textualmente "Era una elección que hice por razones muy personales, no por razones de credibilidad. ¿Estoy rompiendo los corazones de la gente al decir eso? Espero que no."

-Nada, la historia no cambiará. Ya está escrita, tú te quedas con Hermione. Algunos fans llorarán y dejaran de seguirme en twitter, pero eso poco importa, no uso esa red social.

Ron sonrió ante la broma, pero rápidamente recupero la compostura.

-Te equivocas, sí importa. Has arruinado su infancia tal como has arruinado mi matrimonio.

Rowling medita un momento antes de contestar.

- "Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades." Realmente lo siento.

-Yo vivo en tu mente, tú decides si te perdono o no.

-Te doy la libertad de elegir Ron, eres libre de responder.

El pelirrojo observó como el sol se deslizaba ocultándose en el mar con lentitud.

-¿Cómo un elfo libre, no? Haces que todo me recuerde a ella.

Rowling espera pacientemente pero no hay respuesta…

* * *

Dejen sus opiniones para saber que opinan sobre el tema, independiente si mi historia es una basura total. Me siento engañada y detesto a JK en este momento. En serio, lo hago.


End file.
